Suigetsu OneShot First and Last Meeting
by TwistedTime
Summary: Um, enjoy...


_**. . .**_

Anita could hear distant voices, bouncing and echoing in the deep corners of the lair. She twisted around, attempting to move her body on the lumpy couch she was laying on. Anita, straining her neck to see who was coming. She could hear the voices, in an argument. One of a man, or rather a pre-pubescent teenage boy. And a girl, shouting:

"SUIGETSU, YOU FUCKING ASS-HOLE!! GET AWAY FROM MEEE!!!" And the sounds of beating. Someone plowing an open palm onto someone's shoulder. There was no reply from him. Anita sighed heavily and flipped trough the magazine in her hands, she examined the bright colours of the pages and bold type of advertisements. She stopped when she looked at an article, she skimmed through the letters and symbols, and they all swam in blobs in her head.

Anita felt an ominous presence near her, looming close to her head. A red headed girl with a pair of ugly thick rimmed-black glasses.

"What'ca readin'?" Her voice sounded like nails gradually going down a chalkboard. Anita peered up from the magazine, Karin pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Hmmm?" Anita purred blinking she glanced at Karin. Then she yawned.

"Just some magazine that I found lying around, why?" Karin grimaced, and grunted, "Ugh, never mind." Her tone showed her disdain. Karin shuffled away and disappeared into the kitchen still muttering something under her breath.

"Just ignore her." Suigetsu was behind the couch, his head suspended near Anita's head. She could _feel _his heat radiating off his pale skin, his watery mauve eyes watching her. His lean arms so close to her, his white skin stood out from under the blood his hands where caked in.

"What where you two up to?" Anita asked half a smile appearing on her lips and she tilted her head a bit, peering up at Suigetsu who was looking through her with his purple eyes. Anita gestured towards his crimson-soaked hands and arms.

Suigetsu smirked. "Just a little mission, it got a little bloody and I had to get my hands dirty."

"A little dirty?" A smooth voice interrupted. Sasuke strutted into the lounge and dusted some brown dirt of his shoulder. His upper arms and clothing was bright with blood. "I got dirtier than you, Suigetsu." Sasuke added with a scrawl. Suigetsu rolled his eyes and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "You would have gotten your ass kicked without me." Suigetsu screeched across the room to Sasuke, his voice dripping with venom. Sasuke looked bored. "Whatever." Sasuke got up from his chair and strolled out of the room, in a darker mood than he was before.

"What's his problem?" Suigetsu breathed into the air, the question not really directed at anyone. Suigetsu sighed and walked to the couch where he abruptly sat down next to Anita with a thud.

"You tired?" Anita asked with a soft laugh. Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"Hell yeah I'm tired!!! Been kicking ass for Sasuke all day." He sighed softly and leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling; he lifted one of his hands up and examined it by twirling his hand around in the florescent lights of the room. His hand glowed red in the light. Anita continued to watch Suigetsu's movements closely, trying not to disturb him. He turned, stretching his limbs tiredly. He noticed Anita's eyes on him, her eyes sliding to one place in particular.

Suigetsu screwed up his face confused that she was staring at him so dreamily. Anita managed to tear away from looking at him and turned her attention to the wall next to her, her face a deep hue of pink.

Suigetsu flicked some of his pale hair out of his face with a shrewd motion of his head.

"Take a picture." He said and lifted up his shirt and posed, in a way only a model could pose. Some of his hipbone prodded and half of his torso was showing, his hair was messy and he was leaning his head on his hand. His lips slightly pouted. Sexily he asked her if she liked what she saw. He draped his arm around her shoulders and winked at her. She could have ravaged him then and there; the amount of restraint it took was unlimited. Anita gasped and sucked in air, forced herself to breathe before she fainted from over-excitement. Suigetsu laughed and pulled down his shirt quickly after seeing her reaction. His arm stayed around her shoulders.

"Uhhh…" Anita stumbled over her words. "Very nice, Suigetsu, you ego maniac." She said softly. He still winched and pulled a face that said he was offended. Suigetsu licked his lips. Anita bit her lip embarrassed her face gleaming a frugal shade of red.

"Are you blushing?" Suigetsu teased, sensing her self-consciousness.

"N-no." Anita blandly replied to him. The red on her face deepening. Suigetsu smirked.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. A-n-i-t-a." Suigetsu was teasing her more now; he started to pick up strands of her hair and tugged at it gently and poked her face impishly.

"I think someone has a crush!!" Two sing-song voices chorused in the background. Sasuke and Karin. Karin was trying to clutch onto Sasuke's hand, while Sasuke was trying to get out of her grasp.

"What the hell do you two want?" Suigetsu barked, agitatedly.

"Well sorry! Didn't know we weren't ALLOWED in the lounge!" Karin barked back, with an equal amount of irritation in her voice.

"Were you two love-birds about to make-out?" Sasuke asked, a small smile spread on his face as he chuckled at his own joke.*

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and sighed, then let Anita's hair fall out of his hands and he stopped poking her. Anita didn't want him to stop touching her. She liked it when he was close to her, the feel of his hands on her face, in her hair. She wanted more of it.

"We aren't a couple you guys." Anita laughed nervously trying to shake off the feel that she liked the thought of him and her being a couple, but she let the smile that was on her face only get wider.

Karin shrugged and plopped onto the couch, in between Suigetsu and Anita. Karin crushed Suigetsu arm that was still around Anita. Karin forced Suigetsu to move his arm, and complained that he smelt like a moneys butt mixed with the wrenching smell of blood. And that he needed to take a shower.

"You don't smell any better, Karin." Suigetsu screwed up his face and covered his nose. Saying that he could _see_the stanch coming off her. Karin stuck her tongue out at Suigetsu. But didn't retaliate instead she inconspicuously sniffed her arm pit.

Sasuke had started to fiddle with a two-way radio** turning knobs and dials on it. Karin was watching him and batting her eyelashes at Sasuke, trying to get him to notice her, to no prevail. Anita was still thinking about Suigetsu's arm around her. How good and nice it felt around her. She felt protected by it. She really imagined some sexual tension between her and him. She just hoped he returned her feelings.

"Welling I'm going to the kitchen. I'm hungry. And hope you figure out the two-way radio, Sasuke. You should probably turn it on first." Anita announced, Sasuke scrawled and flicked a switch. The radio sprang to life. Suigetsu looked up when he heard her talk. He blinked.

"Yeah me too, I want some…water." Suigetsu excused himself and got up, following close on Anita's heels. She was standing by the fridge, trying to find something editable, in the fridge. But all she could find were the food that Zetsu ate when he had the late night munchies. Anita felt a tepid aura behind her and turned, only to find Suigetsu standing extremely close to her.

"Oh, Suigetsu." She breathed, her body tensed and she took a step back. Suigetsu put his one strong arm out and reined her in close to him. In her ear he whispered,

"_I know you want me._"

"What gives you that idea?" Anita stuttered she tried to loosen his grasp by wiggling out of it; he only pulled her closer into his chest. She could smell him, her nose and cheek pressed up against his chest.

"How stupid do I Look like to you?" He muttered, "I'm not_ that_ oblivious. And maybe I want you too,"

_**. . .**_

When he said that, Anita gripped Suigetsu around his neck, teasing him a bit and leading him on. Suigetsu moved foreword to kiss her, she pulled away as soon as she felt his mouths heat near hers. She then took his hand. His warm hand in hers felt right. She ushered him into her room. He obeyed, his arms wrapped around her waist. Suigetsu sat back and pulled her onto him and into the shower. His arms tightly around her. They where both getting soaked by the hot water that was pulsating out of the shower tap. Steam rose from their bodies. The showers water turned on and he pulled her into it with her.

_**. . .**_

His hand roamed on her exposed thigh, it riding higher and higher. Just as his hand got close to her inner thigh, he stopped. He looked at her shyly, before his face cracked into a cheeky smirk. His dagger like teeth shining in the bathroom dim light. Slowly he slid Anita's black cloak off her shoulders. Anita moaned softly,

"Don't stop." The cloak, completely wet fell to the floor. Water splashing onto it.

Suigetsu kissed her flesh, sucking and licking playfully and unsurely. Fondling her red hair in his sweaty, wet hands. Anita felt her heart beat in its rib cage. She felt Suigetsu's warm body pressed up against hers. Something she had waited for, for such a long time. Suigetsu's mouth met hers and he kissed her with a warm fury of…lust. And need. A raw, primitive hunger formed in Suigetsu, something Anita had never seen in him before. _She liked it_. Anita pulled his shirt off his well-built torso. Revealing his chest. Water dripped over his chest. Again Suigetsu grinned mischievously. His teeth flashed in the light. And he went down on her…

_**. . .**_

_***cough***__** *cough* **_

_**. . .**_

_*Sasuke, would NEVER EVER laugh at his own joke. But for the sake of the one-shot, let him be less…stoic. _

_** Don't' ask why I think that they would communicate with the other Akatsuki members with a two-way radio. I just think they would! _

_~I would LOVE some feedback on this. From anyone who feels the urge to give me some feedback. Though I would like ya a lot if ya give me feedback. _


End file.
